


Sex For Breakfast

by Sapphire628



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 09:08:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15992102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapphire628/pseuds/Sapphire628
Summary: Chris Evan's girlfriend woke up hungry for him.Warning: Smut





	Sex For Breakfast

Krystle pressed her body up against Chris’s back and started placing kisses against his shoulder blade. She stopped at the scar that he had received while filming a stunt in Infinity War. She pressed a gentle kiss to the mark. When kissing his shoulder failed to rouse Chris from sleep, she slowly ran her finger tips down his hip bone moving closer to his semi-hard dick each time. Chris moaned slightly at the feather like strokes. 

“Baby,” he mumbled in his sleep.

“I’m here,” Krystle whispered.

She leaned over his side and ran her fingertips over his cock. Chris let out a deeper moan, clearly thinking he was dreaming that Krystle was touching him. She smiled and turned when he moved to lay on his back. He was still asleep, so she pressed a kiss to his clavicle and ran a trail of kisses down his torso and stomach. After licking his hips, she felt him slide a hand into her hair. 

“Baby girl. What are you doing?”

“Trying to get you to wake up.”

“What time is it?” Chris asked with a yawn.

“4:00.”

He whined slightly, “Baby I was sleeping.”

“But I’m hungry.”

Chris sighed, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Sex.” 

His eyes flew open but before he could say a word, Krystle slid the head of his dick into her mouth. 

“Holy fuck!” He groaned deep in his belly as her mouth sucked his cock as deep as she could, “Baby doll you are so good at this.”

She moaned around his dick causing him to groan again. Chris slid his hands in her hair and guided her movements. 

“Deeper. If you can.”

She hollowed her cheeks and sucked harder forcing his dick deeper down her throat. She gagged slightly when he hit the back of her throat.

“Shit baby. Sorry,” he loosened his grip allowing her to adjust her mouth.

She pulled back and sucked just the head, swirling her tongue around the tip.

“No don’t stop,” Chris complained when she sat back, his dick making a small popping noise when she let go.

Krystle grinned, “Was that good baby?”

“Yes. Now get yourself up here and sit on my face. I want to taste that sweet pussy.”

She shook her head, “No.”

Chris frowned when her demeanor changed, “Why not?”

“I’m too big,” she whispered, “I’ll hurt you.”

“No, you are not,” Chris insisted, “I love your body and I love tasting you. So, get your butt up here.”

She let out a small yelp when he swatted at her ass. She stared at him, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Babe,” Chris sat up and slid his arms around her waste and kissed her, “I love your body Ever inch, every curve. Now please. Let me taste you.”

He laid back pulling her down on top of him, kissing her again. 

“Okay,” she sat up and let him move her, so her pussy was over his mouth. 

“Hold on baby doll. We’re going for a ride,” he grabbed her hips and slowly lowered her to his mouth, so he could lick and taste her pussy.

“Fuck Chris,” she groaned and rocked her hips, “feels so good.”

He moaned against her as his tongue snaked in licking at every fold of her pussy lips. She groaned louder and gripped onto the headboard.

“Oh Chris. Please, please. 

“Not yet doll.” He answered before diving back in and licking her so deeply her hips rocked forward lifting her body up as he tortured her clit. 

Chris grabbed her ass as her hips rocked back and forth as he swallowed down her juices. 

“Chris!” she cried out as she came hard against his mouth, “Fuck.”

He lifted her up off his mouth and settled her in his lap, “That’s was good. I love the way you taste.”

She blushed and collapsed against his chest. 

“You said you wanted sex for breakfast,” Chris teased, “You can’t be tired already.”

Krystle giggled softly, “I will never be too tired for you.”

She leaned up and kissed her slowly. She sat up and let Chris kiss her body all over. He ran his fingers over her skin, his tongue following. 

“Chris.”

“Yes, baby doll.”

“Please. I need to feel you.”

“Where do you need me doll?”

“Inside me. Please Chris.”

“Whatever you need,” he laid back down and lifted her by the hips until she was over his straining cock. 

He lowered her down slowly, letting her take the time to adjust to his size. Leaving his hands on her hips, he slowly thrust up into her. When she tried to move faster her held her hips tighter.

“No doll. Slow,” Chris spoke in a hushed tone, “We have time. No need to rush.”

She moaned softly, “I love you.”

“I love you too doll,” he moaned softly, “I love your body, all your curves and soft skin. Being inside your warm, tight heat. It’s like your body was made for mine. The way we fit together so perfectly.”

“Chris,” she gasped his name, “I love you so much.”

“I know doll,” he sat up and wrapped his arms around her body, “Cum for me darling. Let me feel you.”

She moaned against his lips and moved her hips faster, reaching for the climax that was just out of reach, “Help me Chris. I need it.”

He reached between their bodies and circled her clit with his thumb, before pinching it with his fingers. Her hips rocked faster until she threw her head back and screamed his name as the orgasm crashed over her like a tidal wave. 

“Oh fuck Chris!”

“Yes baby doll,” he groaned, “Cum with me.”

She let out another moan before slumping against his chest.

“Damn.”

A deep laughter rumbled in Chris’s chest, “That was the best breakfast I’ve had in a long time.”

She giggled and kissed him slowly, “Love you.”


End file.
